Near field communication technology such as NFC (Near Field Communication) or RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) wherein wireless communication is performed contactlessly with an IC (Integrated Circuit) tag or the like has become widespread conventionally. In recent years, such a near field communication function is installed in some information processing devices such as game machines, portable telephones or smartphones.
According to an aspect of the embodiment, a recording medium has an information processing program recorded therein, the information processing program being capable of causing a computer to operate as: a data acquisition unit for performing near field communication with a data storage medium having a near field communication function and acquiring character data stored in the data storage medium; an information processing unit for performing information processing to control a character corresponding to the character data, which has been acquired by the data acquisition unit, as a non player character; and a data changing unit for changing the character data depending on a processing result of the information processing unit.
The object and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention.
The above and further objects, features, aspects and effects of the present technique will more fully be apparent from the following detailed description through collation with the accompanying drawings.